mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopping (episode)
Shopping is the Eigth episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the eigth episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) hangs out at home and then he goes to clean up his things and activities. He goes to his car. He drives to the shopping center called Shopping Center of Liberty Place and then he goes inside. He is approached by a Cannibal named Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is going to take revenge and then he tells Alfred Packer to stand back and then he speaks to Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) saying that this is the best answer. He tells her this is the best idea of comfort and then Polly Pry says thank you and then Alfred Packer goes to think this question alot. He goes inside to meet a shopping customer named Phil (Dylan Baker) who is going to help. He tells Phil that I came to see you then and then he says I'm glad you came for me and I will see you later in a while and then he tells him thank you and then he says your welcome. He goes outside and then he finds out that he is approached by a cannibal named Rob (Rob McElhenney) and then he grabs a hold of Simon Packer and then Simon Packer fights Rob and then he shoots and kills Rob once again, he leaves and then goes out. He goes to the dealership and then he walks inside and then he goes to tell James Humphrey (Matt Stone) that he is using 5 questions when capable. He tells him the first question what would you do if I had a job and then he tells him the first question that I work as a student for camp and then he says that's a great idea for a student who works on camp and then he says okay. He tells James Humphrey the second question by saying do you have a job and then he says yes and how can I credit you and then James says by saying thank you and then he says your welcome. *He tells him the third question is it okay to say a bad word and then James tells him no Simon and then Simon says that's right good words only and then he says your right and then he says there we go. He tells him the fourth question what should you do in case Alfred Packer attacks me and then he says you should run and then he says good question and then he says one more last question. He tells James the fifth question if you don't have any jobs what should you do sign and then he says sign up for one and then he tells James thank you see ya later bye. He tells James Humphrey gotta get going I'm late for my next conference. He goes to the confrence. At the conference meeting He goes into the office to go see a sexually obsessed man George Noon (Dian Bachar) and then he knocks on the door and then George Noon and then George Noon tells him I'm glad you came here and then he says thank you and then he says that it's intelligent and then he says thank you for clarifying and then he says see ya later thank you for coming into my meeting today and then he says your welcome gotta head out and then George Noon closes his door. He tells an office manager named Joseph (Basil Wallace) who is a head syndicate of George Noon and then he becomes a crime syndicate and then he tells him you keep it going like that and then he fights Simon Packer and then Simon Packer fights Joseph back and then he kills Joseph and then he leaves the area that will not be same to him. He meets George Noon's partner named Jamie (Jamie Dornan) and a henchwoman named Vera (Ann Skelly) goes to take a betrayal on Mikey (Michael McElhatton) who are going to kill him and then he fights Vera and then he kills Vera and then he fights Mikey and then he is arrested by a police captain named Archie (John Lynch) and then he takes Mikey to jail and in prison Mikey is locked up and then he tells Archie bye and then he dies from lukemia in prison. *He goes to tell Phil that everything is doing good and then Jamie wants to assault Phil and then Simon tells Jamie not to do this and then Alfred Packer goes to give up his secrets so that it won't be done when it needs to be done this way and then he tells him not to give an answer out because it would be wrong for him and then he makes sure it's done correctly. He goes to the van and then he drives to a river bank and then James Humphrey, George Noon and Alfred Packer gives contact to him and then he gives him a right to pay enough attention to him and then Alfred Packer tells himself to make sure he goes to a negative level so that it will be done the same it was and then Phil tells Alfred Packer to make sure not to do it right and then he leaves. Jamie tells him you know this in a minute and then he gives him enough authority to do so because it may need to be done the same way it was and then he gives him an answer and pays him credit for his own to claim it himself. Deaths *Rob - Killed by Simon Packer. *Joseph - Killed by Simon Packer. *Vera - Killed by Simon Packer. *Mikey - Died from lukemia in prison. Incarcerated *Mikey - Arrested by Archie for telling Vera to kill Simon Packer.